Many different types of temporary traffic control devices are well known. One typical device is a traffic cone which includes an upstanding inverted conical portion and a relatively heavy base. Generally these devices are molded as a single piece of high visibility plastic.
To improve the resistance of such a temporary traffic control device to being blown over or moved by the force of wind generated by a moving vehicle or weather conditions, a weight is sometimes dropped over the upstanding portion to lie on the base of the device, thus increasing the overall weight of the device. Such weights have been formed from metal or relatively dense plastic as well as fashioned from sidewalls of discarded tires, for example,
One problem with conventional metal or plastic weights is their relatively high cost. Weights fashioned from sidewalls of discarded tires are relatively inexpensive, but the size of the tires places undue restrictions on the size and type of device they can be used with.